How did i get in this position
by aujuneemayo
Summary: Emily wakes up naked in bed with two girls who were not her girl friend.


Emily woke up naked in bed with her two of best friends. Aria to her left with her perfect tits exposed to the world and Hanna to her right with her beautiful locks of blonde hair cascading over Emily's her chest. Emily was shocked yet intrigued. She had always had a thing for the girls but wouldn't dare cheat on Alison. Fuck she thought, she had cheated on Alison. As Emily tried to move her arm from hanna's head, hanna flipped over in her sleep making her back face Emily. Emily got out of her friend's bed and put her clothes on. She went down stairs when she bumped into Hanna's mother Ashley. "Hey" Hanna's mother greeted as she walked to the kitchen. Emily greeted Hanna's mother with an awkward hello and immediately walked towards the door. "Emily where are you going don't you want to stay for breakfast" Ashley called after her. "Uhh no thanks I have work to do umm see you later". Emily ran down the street.

Emily walked in the front door of her childhood home ready to take a shower and wash all of her bad decisions and regrets away. Alison was supposed to come over today but she didn't know how she was going to face her after last night. She finished showering and went downstairs to get some breakfast, though she had a very little appetite. When she walked into the kitchen she heard her mother Pam's voice "Where have you been young lady" pam asked looking very disappointed. "Mom i don't need this at the moment. Can we talked about this later? i'm tired.'' Emily replied too weak to even lift her head to look at her mom. After the conversation with her mom, Emily went up stairs in her room and laid in her bed, all she could think about was what she was going to tell alison. Then suddenly she hears her phone ringing, She looks at the caller ID and sees that it is Alison, Emily panicked as she.slowly answered Alison's call. "Hey babe" Emily says nervously trying to hold back the thought that she had just woke up in bed with two of her best friends "Hey sexy, I was just calling to see if we're still hanging out at your house later on." Alison said, Emily replied by saying " oh sorry I have to cancel I have to talk to my mom about something very important, it's one of those conversations where it's just not right to have company afterwards, ya know" Alison sighed "it's ok babe I'd die to have a conversation with my mom again" thinking back to how close her and her mother were before she died."I'll talk to you later babe." Emily says with a sad smile. "ok?" replied confused. When Emily hung up her phone she couldn't think about sleeping anymore so she went downstairs in the living room and sat on the couch. Pam walked in and saw Emily staring longingly at the blank TV so like any other concerned parent, she asked Emily what was wrong. "Emmy, what's wrong?'' Pam asked worried. Emily just sighed, she and her mom were close but how could she tell her mom she cheated on her girlfriend by having a threesome with two out of five (including Alison) of her best friends. Knowing this would be very uncomfortable for them bout Emily reluctantly asked Pam a question. "Have you ever cheated on a significant other?" She looked at the floor not wanting to meet her mother's eyes. Pam looked surprised but quickly answered her daughter "no but did you che-" "I had a threesome with Hanna and Aria!" Emily yealled cutting Pam off. Pam's jaw dropped she knew her daughter was having sex but threesomes! what? "What do you mean you had a threesome with Hanna and Aria?" Pam asked confused "What i mean is I had sex with Hanna and Aria at the same time" Emily repeated saying in a different way helping her mom wrap head around the situation."yeah I know that why?" Pam asked "I don't even know this morning I just woke up naked with them both honestly I don't even know what happened maybe we didn't have sex maybe we were I don't know checking for breast cancer or something." Emily guesses "well why were you guy's pants off to then?" Pam asked "I don't know maybe we were also checking for vagina cancer." Emily said, Pam didn't answer. "How am I going to tell Alison?" Emily wined. "I don't know honey but you have to tell her before someone else does." Pam said.

A few hours later Emily thought she would invite Hanna and Aria for dinner at a dinner across town. She desperately needed to talk to them both on as to what happened last night. Hanna came in first with her comments not helping the situation at all "hey stud wanna go in the bathroom and do that thing you did with your tongue last night" Hanna smirked. Emily shook her head before asking "what the hell happened last night?" And in that moment Aria walked in.


End file.
